With the forming of multiple operators competition situation, the competition among operators is gradually developing from the low level for price to the high level for improving QoS and providing personal services. Currently, the developing speed of mobile communication and data communication greatly exceeds that of the fixed communication. Being the main provider of fixed telephone, it is a crucial matter for the operator to explore how to employ the advantages of fixed network, combine with mobile communication and data communication, provide personal services for the subscribers, meet various requirements of the subscribers, improve operation profits, and realize the increase of quantity and profits. In the future network construction, on the one hand, it is necessary to enable the subscribers enjoy the convenience of mobility in relatively fixed environment, and avoid the fatal shortcoming of “fixed” of the fixed terminal, On the other hand, it is necessary to enable the subscriber enjoy high-quality voice and data services in relatively fixed environment. In other words, it is necessary to provide a method for realizing mobile management of fixed network switching node, which can fully exert the advantages of the fixed network, and shunt part of the traffic of the mobile operator to the fixed switching network.
With the rapid development of PHS service, the fixed network operator operates two networks simultaneously to serve the subscribers in a same regional network. How to converge the advantages of two networks, and dig out more services to meet the subscribers' requirements are key point in the development of the fixed network in a very long period of time. The realization of mobile management of switch may become the foundation for the network convergence, based on which, the services can be converged and more new services can be developed.
With the development of society, the space of people's life and work is gradually enlarged, not only limited to a fixed environment. In order to improve the QoS, and to meet the subscribers' requirements, operators of fixed network have proposed some services concerning to these requirements, such as Number Portability (NP), mixed putting-out number, etc., but these services can only realize the mobility of the subscriber number, but not the simultaneous mobility of the number and the subscriber attribute.
Currently, the number management of the fixed network employs the form of extensive management. With the development of services, number is a public and private resource which is very valuable. How to realize the mobile management of the switching node, make the utilization of number resources more collective, avoid the separate management of switching nodes, and fully explore the market value of the number resources is an important problem to be solved for developing the telecommunication market.